Mimpi
by Fei Mei
Summary: "Granger, aku menyukaimu, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? Kalau kau menolak perasaanku, kau boleh ambil boneka biru ini. Tapi...Jika kau mau menerima perasaanku, maka kau ambil boneka merah muda ini." A/N: AR, OOC, ONESHOT DraMione.


**Disclaimer**: JKR

**Warning**: AR, OOC, Hermione sangat suka biru dan sangat tidak suka merah muda.

**.**

**.**

**Mimpi**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Hermione berjalan dengan semangat menuju kelas sejarah yang akan diajar oleh profesor Binns. Bukan, ini bukan berarti gadis satu ini menyukai kelas sejarah atau senang akan cara mengajar si profesor yang sudah menjadi hantu sejak lama. Gadis keturunan muggle ini berjalan dengan semangat karena memang ia selalu ingin bersemangat dalam belajar agar ia (selalu) bisa mendapat nilai terbaik –seperti biasanya.

Sesampainya di ruangan kelas, seperti biasa Hermione langsung mengambil tempat duduk di kursi paling depan, agar ia bisa melihat dengan jelas akan apa yang si profesor tulis disana nantinya. Alasan kenapa ia selalu duduk di depan lainnya adalah karena ia tidak ingin suara obrolan teman-temannya menghalangi pendengarannya saat ingin mendengar si guru mengajar.

Pukul tujuh tepat. Kelas masih sangat sepi. Yah, bukan anak-anak sekelas yang sebenarnya terlambat, melainkan Hermione sendiri yang selalu datang minimal tiga puluh menit sebelum kelas dimulai. Tapi memang khusus kelas profesor Binns, para murid biasanya baru akan berdatangan paling cepat lima menit sebelum kelas dimulai –dengan kata lain _pasti_ selalu ada yang telat. Ini hanya berlaku untuk kelas sejarah, jelas saja mereka tidak akan berani melakukan perbuatan kurang terpuji ini di kelas transfigurasi apalagi ramuan.

Bosan menunggu, seperti biasa Hermione mengeluarkan buku sejarah yang tebal dari tasnya, dan membaca halaman demi halaman yang mungkin akan menjadi materi hari ini. Lalu tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dengan keras. Gadis berambut ombak itu melirik ke belakang, melihat siapa yang datang. Satu hal yang pasti, gadis ini tahu itu tidak mungkin Harry atau Ron.

Ternyata yang datang adalah Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Lho, tumben sekali ia sudah datang jam segini...

Gadis itu tidak ambil pusing dan tidak mempertanyakan alasan Malfoy datang ke kelas sepagi itu. Lalu Hermione kembali fokus akan apa yang dibaca. Terus fokus ia membaca, sampai ia melihat si Malfoy berdiri di depan mejanya.

"Kau sedang apa, Malfoy?" tanya Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku ke pemuda itu.

"Hei Granger, aku ingin mengatakan suatu hal, tapi aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali –alias tidak akan ada siaran ulang!" ujar Malfoy gugup, sambil memperhatikan siapa-siapa saja yang sudah ada dalam kelas itu.

'_Baguslah, baru ada empat orang selain aku dan dia disini!_' batin pemuda itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Hermione, dengan sangat tidak tertarik.

"Ini!" kata Malfoy sambl menyodorkan boneka kucing berwarna biru.

"Kucing biru..." seketika itu juga mata Hermione langsung berbinar-binar. Ya, ini memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan gadis itu jika melihat benda berwarna biru, atau melihat kucing, atau benda yang bergambar / motif kucing. Maklum, gadis satu ini akan menjadi sedikit 'autis' mendadak jika melihat 'biru' dan 'kucing', karena ia sangat menyukai kedua hal ini.

"Granger, aku menyukaimu, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Malfoy.

Hermione tertegun. Lalu gadis itu bingung. Berarti...masakah boneka kucing biru ini menjadi 'uang sogokan' Malfoy agar Hermione mau menjadi kekasihny?

"Kalau kau menolak perasaanku, kau boleh ambil boneka biru ini. Tapi..." kata Malfoy, kemudian pemuda itu merogoh sesuatu di tasnya dan mengeluarkan boneka beruang warna merah jambu. "Jika kau mau menerima perasaanku, maka kau ambil boneka merah muda ini."

Merah muda. _Yuck_. Hermione paling benci warna satu itu. Berdekatan dengan yang warna merah muda saja ia sudah merinding. Saat ia menyentuh atau mengenakan barang yang berwarna merah muda, ia merasa gatal-gatal sendiri seperti alergi. Astaga, berlebihan sekali...

Sebenarnya Hermione berpikir Malfoy adalah pemuda yang menarik. Malfoy itu termasuk siswa yang pintar, 'baik' dalam kamus pemuda itu. Kekurangan pemuda itu adalah ia menyebalkan. Silahkan pikirkan sendiri mengapa si gadis menyebutnya orang menyebalkan.

Sang gadis mau saja menerima perasaan Malfoy. Tetapi masalahnya hanya satu: berarti ia akan memiliki boneka berwarna merah muda yang amat sangat ia tidak suka. Duh, bagaimana ini?

"Utamakan perasaan hatimu, Granger, jangan terpaku pada warna barangnya," ujar Malfoy.

Oh ya, Malfoy benar. Dan ia juga menyebalkan. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena ia tahu Hermione sangat suka kucing dan warna biru, serta membenci warna merah muda. Kalau seperti ini kan, rasanya seakan si pemuda menjahili gadis satu itu.

Oke. Tarik nafas, hembuskan...tarik lagi, hembuskan lagi... Ayo berpikir Hermione,pilah-pilah pikiranmu! Kau ingin boneka kucing yang warna biru itu, tetapi kau juga ingin menjadi kekasih dari Draco Malfoy. Tapi, kira-kira Malfoy serius tidak ya, saat mengutarakan perasaannya? Jangan-jangan pemuda itu malah benar-benar ingin menjahili Hermione...

Setelah berpikir berkali-kali, Hermione akhirnya memutuskan untuk meraih boneka warna merah muda. Kejadian ini membuat Malfoy tersenyum lebar, dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar seperti anak kecil yang baru saja diberi banyak coklat.

"K-kau tidak bercanda, kan, Granger?" tanya Malfoy senang.

"Kalau kau tadi bercanda, maka aku juga bercanda," jawab Hermione enteng, tetapi sebenarnya berusaha untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang perlahan makin semerah tomat.

Lalu tiba-tiba kursi yang dipakai Hermione rusak dan menyebabkan gadis itu terjatuh, dengan kepalanya yang terbentur lantai.

BRUUUKK!

.

.

"Aduuuhh...sakit banget..." rintih Hermione kesakitan.

"Kamu kenapa, Hermione?" tanya Lavender yang terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Ng, aku jatuh..." jawab Hermione pelan sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terbentur.

"Makanya, kalau tidur tuh yang benar, jangan sambil main karate!" kata Lavender tersenyum geli.

Eh?

Mimpi?

Berarti kejadian saat Malfoy menembak Hermione itu hanyalah mimpi?

...

...

...

SIIAAALLL!

**.**

**.**

**~FIN sebelum jatuh dari ranjang(?)~**

**.**

**.**

Cerita ini Fei dapatkan semalem, waktu mau tidur. Tapi karena semalem laptopnya udah Fei matiin, jadinya baru ketik sekarang ._.

REVIEW!


End file.
